Father love
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: The awsome sequel to Friendship is the victory, 2 of my OCs in it, only one dies, Meta knight tells Marth about his past, and Kirby's mother, MetaknightXOC, and lots of MewtwoXMesprit
1. Chapter 1

So this is the sequel to Friendship is the victory, I hope it's as good and that I did a good job, In the entire foreverdome of this story there are two of my original characters, you meet the first one early on, (She does die later so be prepared.) the other will live on FOREVA! MK and first of my OCs for sure. I am currently editing this story so it is made easier to read. I will be doing this to all my others as well.

* * *

"So pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeeee tell me?????" Marth jumped up and down.

"No, Marth, we are close friends but there are some things that even best friends like to keep secret." Meta knight

rolled his eyes in his mask. He clacked his wings together in annoyance, and then winced a little. But

shook away the pain as it was nothing terribly bad.

"Besides, someone might hear,and then while I'm telling you I might get all sad, and then I might have a severe emotional meltdown. And I don't cry easy Marth, It's secret." Meta knight was laying on the couch in the living room of the smash mansion. It was Christmas time and the party had started, everyone felt terrible for Meta knight and his accident with the smart bombs (See Friendship is the Victory first if you don't know what I'm talking about.) and very happy he was okay, Marth had laughed and said "Oh, yeah right, as if you could kill old MK here." But inside he was hoping that Meta knight would make it. That was that summer anyways. Kirby squealed at Meta knight and tugged with all his might on his side

"Kirby leave MK alone he's tired." Marth said trying to shoo Kirby away.

"No, no, that's fine he can stay here." Meta knight shook his head and picked up Kirby, and put him on the couch, then he let him climb all over him.

"For once, I wish I could be as carefree and playful as you my little friend." Meta knight sighed. Kirby giggled and babbled as he climbed onto Meta knight's wings. Meta

knight slowly rolled over and picked up Kirby and brought him away from his sore wings. Kirby squeakled with delight.

"No, no, no Kirby, Metty's wings hurt, you can't play on them for a while." Meta knight said with a weary tone holding Kirby up.

"Popopoyo!" Kirby giggled in delight and squirmed out of him arms and onto his chest. He yawned and stretched the way Meta knight did and blinked up at Meta knight, hugging to him for protection. Meta knight, even though the one naturally tired in the first place, stayed awake to watch over him.

"Tellllllllllll meeeeeeeeeee. Like right now Meta, please?" Marth pestered Meta knight. Meta knight began to think to himself 'Well, If I can trust him with telling him Kirby's my son, I suppose that this question would come up sooner or later. I guess I have no choice.'

"Come Marth, I'll tell you but it's the same about the father thing." Meta knight said quietly Marth nodded and the two walked out, and up the stairs to the roof top. Meta knight sat down and rubbed Kirby's head lightly.

"Oh Kirby, Your mother was a wonderful person." Marth sat down as well and waited patiently. Meta knight looked up.

"It's mixed in with the war story a little but It has more of Kirby in it. Kirby's mother was a princess. And you may not ever believe me but she was the gorgeous daughter of King Dedede."

"King Dedede?!" Marth exclaimed.

"Yes, I had pleged my allegance to be the King's Knight. . .

(All flashback story scenes are in bold and are typed like a current happening.)

**A young looking King Dedede stands in front of a extremely young looking Meta knight. **

**next to the king on a small throne is a puffball creature of Kirby's species. She is a light **

**magenta, and has sky blue/gray eyes, she wears a tiara on her head, and is fanning herself **

**with a expensive looking fan. She looks extremely bored. Her attention draws to Meta **

**knight and she** **blushes and hides her face. **

**"And this is my daughter, the Princess Azalea, ****you must take good care of her okay?" The King says to Meta knight. **

**"Huh? Wha- Oh! Oh! ****Yes sir." Meta knight is mesmerized by the young princess who is just as enchanted by ****him. The King smiles down at his daughter and lets her off her throne, he then leaves the ****room. The Princess goes up to Meta knight and smiles to him **

**"Hello, My name is Princess ****Azalea as you know, what's yours?" **

**"Mine's Meta knight" Meta knight says with a slight ****swing in his tone. (Being immobilized by love.) **

**"Um, n-nice to meet you Princess." he nods ****bowing as only a true gentleman could, and gets ready to leave, while doing so he trips ****and falls over not focusing on what he's doing. She giggles and runs to help him up. **

**"Uh, I ****meant to do that." Meta knight blushes and turns away from the princess. She winks at him ****and walks back to her throne. As he walks away she giggles and fans herself in a more ****pleased way **

**"That is a very cute knight, and this is not the last time that I will see him ****I'm sure." . . .**

"Huh? What does that have to do wi-"

"I didn't finish Marth, I wa- OWWWW!!!! Marth! Please stop Kirby fro- Owowowow Kirby! please stop pulling my wings!" Meta knight yipped in pain as Kirby had gotten up and was tugging at Meta knight's wings. Marth picked up Kirby and nipped angrily at him

"I told you you dumb little puffball! Meta knight is tired so leave him alone!" Kirby's big blue eyes filled with shine and blinked up at Marth sorry for what he did. Meta knight grabbed his sword and hit Marth with it on the flat side, causing him to drop Kirby.

"No you leave him alone! He's just a baby you tapioca brain! He didn't do it on purpose!" Meta knight snarled moving over to Kirby. He wiped two tiny tears forming in Kirby's sad eyes with his cape which since his wings were not as badly injured as anyone thought, was draped over his shoulders instead of tied around them. What they found out had a small, heal-able fracture in one of the bones in them. Along with some swollen muscles around them. He didn't need casts for them anymore, and could go with them uncovered, but they were still a little sore, and he couldn't fly without pain. Also too much pressure hurt. But he would be better in a while, and would be able to fly without a problem. Kirby nuzzled into Meta knight's stomach/chest and whispered his gibberish in an apology tone. Meta knight stroked his head gently and wrapped his arm around him.

"It's okay, don't cry, you didn't to do that to hurt me right?" Kirby nodded up at him and nuzzled deeper into Meta knight's side.

"Besides it's my fault anyways, I would normally let him do that to wake me up in the morning when he's hungry or lonely, he must want attention, because he is full for once." Meta knight said picking up Kirby again. His attention span for almost everything else was blocked away from his interest.

"Is that what you want? You want attention?" Meta knight said with a happy tone in his voice, putting his cape down. He slung Kirby over his shoulders and tumbled around for a minute. Kirby's giggles and squeals of glee filled the air. When Meta knight finally stopped, it was because he was out of energy. He was puffing and breathing hard as he dropped to the ground with Kirby still laying horizontally on his shoulder blades, screaming happily for more. "N-*Pant* no more Kirby,*Wheeze* I need a break ok? *Gasp*" Meta knight let Kirby go from his grip. But Kirby still ran about for Meta knight to play with him, Meta knight of course wanted to do so, but was tired and could barley stand up.

"So . . . Refuse-to-act-your-age-of-maturity-time is over huh?" Marth sighed helping Meta knight up, who nodded, and stated that it was only because his body wanted to disagree with him.

"Maybe we should just go in and I'll tell you the rest before bed, huh?" Meta knight shrugged picking up Kirby again and putting him on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess, but now you made it so I _can't_wait." Marth whined. Meta knight paid no heed to him and hopped of the roof. Marth waited for a loud clanging noise crossed with a thud. And then a quick yip of "Oww." and "Popoyo?" He looked down with a grin.

"I thought you said that refusing to act your age time is over." He called a little loudly to Meta knight, who was sprawled out on the ground with Kirby on his back.

"Oy, that hurt." He murmured and got up, his wings were quivering in pain because of the weight of Kirby on them. He shook Kirby off and decided that if he didn't want that to happen again, then he'd have to carry Kirby in like a normal person would. Marth couldn't sleep all night long, he just kept pondering this 'Maybe he fell in love with that girl and- no, I guess to much, he'll tell me soon, HEY!!! HE DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE BED!!!!" Marth realized he had just yelled that part out loud, 'Oh well, I'm too tired to care.' He yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

R+R if you like it, however, WHOOPEE! The PMy thing is working again!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry but I can't think of cool names for the chapters like I did in friendship is the victory, but hopefully it is just as good, flufftastic between Mewtwo and Mesprit in the next chapters!

* * *

Marth was pondering about how he should bring up the story again without giving hints to anyone else, as he walked in the lounge to have breakfast he noticed that outside the window Mewtwo and Mesprit were holding paws. Mewtwo had a big smile on his face and Mesprit was leaning on his chest, her smile equally large. They were far away but he could glimse it out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Meta, how goes it?" Marth smiled walking up to Meta knight and sat down.

"Hello Marth, I'm fine." Meta knight said casually, his big eyes not even needing to look up at Marth as he gave a half hearted smile. (He needs his mask off to eat of course).

"Meta, we're forgeting something." Marth hinted, Meta knight cocked his head and blinked.

"But I already practiced this morning, you said you didn't want me to wake you up for it." Meta knight gave Marth a confused look as he drank some tea.

"Um, no. Story time MK, remember?" Meta knight spewed his drink out to this reply from Marth, and coughed for a short while.

"What *Cough cough* gave you *Hack* the freedom *cough* to say that?!" Meta knight scolded in a whisper. Marth shrugged, and Meta knight rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth, then hopped of his chair. "Fine, but we have to go where not even the stones on the ground could hear us." Meta knight snipped as he tied his Mask to his head. He took Marth cape and tugged at it violently, and Marth tried to move without choking himself. "All right" Meta knight said as he finally reached his destination. (That is classified info my friends.) Marth knelt down next to him and waited patienly. Meta knight finally let out a sigh "Okay, it's not pretty, but it's life.

**Meta knight and The Princess Azalea are talking to each other on a beautiful starry night, Meta knight now ****sees that he and the princess have many things in common, her mother died while she was still quite ****young and she too is trying to find out her true identity, but unlike him she accepts everyone and is still a ****completley open person, he on the other hand has a hard time trusting anyone, and since the death of his ****entire family, he has been partialy hardened, and is a little bitter towards almost everyone he comes in ****contact with. But he is in love with the princess, she shows affection towards him and everyone she ****meets, he feels sorry for her, and hates himself for being bitter to everyone while she is loving and has a ****gentle heart. **

**"I am sorry for the loss of your mother, Princess Azalea." He says, lowering his head. **

**"Don't ****be. You have gone through a worse past than I. We never had the war come to popstar. I am sorry for the ****lost of your family. I still have my father, and my kingdom. You have not a thing to come for comfort to, I ****feel sorry for you." She sighs and holds his big white glove sympathetically, His big yellow eyes blink at ****her, he really is in love with her. He is lost in her face and doesn't care about his past anymore, he just ****would love to stay there forever with her but he worries he might accidentally hurt her. If he was ever to ****loose control over himself with his "gift" his parents called it that he had ever since he was born. **

**"Oh I ****shame myself on the wreckless, horrid things on my back" he sighes looking at the big, monstrous, ****leathery wings on his back. The princess moves her hand to them and strokes them. **

**"They are actually ****quite beautiful, I like them, they suit you, they are really really lovley." Meta knight can't help but quiver ****in excitment at her kind words. 'I really really like you and think you're lovley.' He thinks to himself ****smiling under his mask, he thanks her and allows her to loop her arm under his and walks off with her ****under the starlit sky.**

"Okay that's enough for you, the end." Meta knight said quickly helping Marth up (More like rushing him,) and

scooting him away

"What? No! You said it wasn't pretty! I wanna hear the GOOD part!"

"You are way too deterimined, an- Oh Hi Mesprit! Hi Mewtwo!" Meta knight quickly turned his attention towards the two poke`mon, they each had a grin on their face.

"Hi Meta knight. Hi Marth, what were you talking about?"

Mewtwo smirked, Meta knight went silent and stammered for a minute.

"Uh, nothing at all, don't mind MK he does that a lot. Heh, heh." Marth quickly stated, he could see Meta knight didn't want any of this to go far at all. Marth had done what he could for Meta knight, kept the secret about Kirby's mom, came to his defense when he was being picked on, and even at the thousand man brawl that summer, he had saved the star warrior's life. Ugh, that day Marth nearly had a heart attack. Meta knight was as good as dead! He did care a lot about him and just wanted to hear about his past. Marth had been in wars and all, but not for a thousand years. Never did he have to watch everyone, every single person he cared about die before him. Or even put one of them out of their misery! He just wanted to know about Kirby's mom as well, he was very curious and just a few words from Meta knight had triggered it. But he vowed to protect evey secret Meta knight told him.

"Well, what are you two doing here?" Marth asked

"We wanted to say goodbye to you guys, we're off on vacation together!" Mesprit beamed.

"Well that's awsome! We'll miss you very much." Meta knight played along with Marth. They talked on with Marth for a while, he was perfectly comfortable and at home with them because he was good friends with Mesprit and suspected nothing to happen. Meta knight on the contrary was uneasy because he kept firm on his mind the fact that both Mesprit and Mewtwo were phsychics and could read his thoughts if they wanted to. But something was strange about Mewtwo. Who though Meta knight would never show any signs of it, could just spook Meta knight badly into making him think that he was reading his mind. Metwo didn't seem interested today. He just stared and stared at Mesprit with happy eyes. He was in love with her no doubt about it.

"Uhuh and W- Meta knight what's with your eyes?" Marth asked very confused. Meta knight's eyes were turning green. But not their gentle thoughtful green, or their shimmering serious green either, they were a darker color, like a green leaf instead of their lime-ish shade.

"Huh? Oh, um nothing, I'm just thinking. Hard." Meta knight was quick to react. Marth shrugged and waved as the two walked off holding paws. He could see that Mesprit had taken to the sky and Mewtwo was chasing her.

"They are perfect for each other huh Meta?" Marth looked down at Meta knight who nodded, but inside Meta knight felt angry for some reason... Why? Mewtwo didn't even do anything to him, yet he felt upset at him. "Maybe we should get on with that story now?" Marth shrugged.

"Yeah" Meta knight nodded again, but out of the corner of his eye he made sure that the poke`mon did not leave unwatched.

* * *

Hm, someone is acting a little werid today, what could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

There is a loooooooonnnng flashback scene but only one, I couldn't think of cool titles for any of the chapters, And the stupid computer is driving me nuts!!!!!! (4 is on the way).

* * *

**Meta knight and the princess are growing more fond of each other every day now. She can ****barely sit still when he's around, and he has trouble focusing on his job at times because ****of her. One day he comes in the throne room and notices that she looks very sad. He walks ****up to her and kneels before her.**

**"My lady, is something bothering you? You seem very ****depressed." She looks up at him and smiles. **

**"Oh, I'm fine. It's just that it's a beautiful day ****out. And I'd love to go outside, but I can't. I must stay in the palace and learn the ways of a ****ruler." She sighs. Meta knight feels bad for her. When he was young he was allowed to go ****outside and play all the time, he wants to give her the same freedom he once experienced. **

**"Well my lady, beautiful days turn into beautiful nights, and your father shall not ever hear ****of your time with me watching the sunset, I'll meet you out by your balcony at six okay?" ****He says getting up. **

**"Got it." She winks at him. Little does she know, but as he walks away, ****he has darted behind a corner and his face is turning red through his mask. **

**"She is so, ****so, so, so, so, so, pretty." He whispered in a soft voice dreamily.**

**At around six o' clock, Princess Azalea waited by the balcony in her room. It wasn't long ****before she saw a shadow shooting through the air, it was Meta knight. When he finally ****lands he does it with such grace, you'd think he was an angel. **

**"Hello Princess, lovely night ****isn't it? shall we leave before the sun sets?" Meta knight lightly bows to her and hops off ****the balcony holding out a hand to her. She nods eagerly and lightly places her paw in his ****big white glove. He pulls her in so she is right up against his chest.**

**"Are you ready?" he ****says, his voice is soft, gentle, and very mellow, he is very charming and nearly ****impossible to refuse, she nods slowly. He climbs up on the balcony again and wraps his ****arms around her tightly. **

**"Now don't you worry, I've got you." He said calmly, then with one ****flap of his great, strong wings, the two were in the air, she is a little frightened and clings ****to his strong, spherical body, he turns over on his back and places her on his stomach, **

**"It's okay, you're safe, open your eyes and look." He says stroking her purple cheek, she ****opens her eyes and blinks at the open world around her, Meta knight finally lands at an ****outcropping where the sunset was the most beautiful. He places her down and lay down in ****the soft grass, she follows and leans against his strong body again. **

**"I-I have never seen ****anything so pretty in my life." Azalea whispers as she leans on his chest, the sky is ****splashed with purple and gold, they race each other until they melt into a red and orange, ****there is also pink stretching out across the horizon, and the sun is a beautiful yellow. **

**"I ****have seen prettier." Meta knight says leaning back a little and holding Azalea. Azalea looks ****surprised at him. **

**"Meta knight, what could be prettier than this?" she says hugging to his ****side, Meta knight looks down at her.**

**"Well, I'll show you." He unsheathes his sword and ****holds it up. **

**"Look in my sword, what do you see?" Meta knight holds it out gently. Azalea ****looks at the sword for a second and her eyes widen. She pushes Meta knight gently. **

**"Meta ****knight, I'm not that pretty, you're just trying to butter me up." Meta knight blinks. **

**"What? ****No! I think you are gorgeous! You are the only girl I've ever cared much about at all! I'm ****serious!" **

**"Is this for real? You're not joking?" Azalea says, her voice a little stern. **

**"Yes, I'm ****not kidding, you are really really pretty." Meta knight replies. Azalea has learned a trick to ****tell if someone is lying. She looks Meta knight in his big yellow eyes, and waits for the ****stars in them to grow and shrink. No movement at all. She blinks amazed. **

**"Y-you actually ****mean that?" she asks, a little surprised. Meta knight nods, she hugs him again. **

**"Thank you, ****that was really sweet of you to say that." her words are sweet and warm, he blushes ****through his mask. **

**"Meta knight, c-could you take your mask off?" Meta knight looks at her ****a little worried, and sighs. **

**"OK, I'll do it." he gets up and unties his mask, putting it in his ****cape, he blinks at her, her smile softens and she leans into him again and hugs him. **

**"Oh, ****yeah right like I'm the good-looking one around here, you are very, VERY handsome. And ****this is why I wanted you to take your mask off." She smiles and kisses him on his milky ****whitish-pink cheek. His blushing intensifies. He hugs her close to him and gently pecks her ****on the cheek. The sunset fades to a night sky, and the two are embracing each other ****happily. . .**

"Cool, so what happened next?" Marth smirked.

"That's enough for you in one day, we have to go back to the Smash Mansion." Meta knight said leaning forward to get up.

"Here you go." Marth said pushing Meta knight to his feet.

"Thank you Marth." Meta knight said looking up at him and started for the Mansion. Soon it had started to blizzard. Marth didn't ever really care for snow, and the ice and wind didn't help, Meta knight on the other hand didn't seem to care and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. When they got inside Marth flinched while Meta knight flapped his wings and shook himself dry from snow that had melted on his body.

"Hi Marth, Hi Meta knight." Ike stated staring out the window next to Samus and Lucario. Now that Meta knight was becoming a more open and friendly. (Well, in a Meta knight-like way) some of the smashers had become more caring to him. Samus had Pikachu on her shoulder, and she too was focused on the window.

"Hey guys what's up?" Marth smiled, shivering a little and sitting on the couch next to Lucario.

"Nothing really, boy, sure is one blizzard, hope that the kids didn't go outside and play hide and seek or something." Lucario shook his head (Note: "The kids" applies to: Lucas, Ness, Red 'aka the poke`mon trainer' and his poke`mon, Kirby, Toon link, the Ice climbers, and Pikachu [doesn't count right now, he's with Samus] Toon Link, and Ice climbers are not in this story sadly.)

"Oh, I think they'll be fine, like they were put in smash bros. because they can't fend for themselves." Meta knight said with a quick shiver climbing on the couch in between Marth and Lucario.

"Watch it MK," Lucario sighed as Meta knight nuzzled in the middle of the two of them for warmth. Marth chuckled, until a crashing noise came out of nowhere and caught his ear, and he yelped and hugged to Meta knight.

"Ow! Marth! Let go! You are suffocating me again! As in like the ninth time this month!" Meta knight try as he might to wriggle out of Marth's arms, didn't have the strength. Samus got up and put Pikachu down, then she went over and pried Marth's arms away from Meta knight.

"Marth you aren't that scared of a little snow, we're all fine, and he's still recovering, do you want to make him worse?" Samus rolled her eyes and held up Meta knight from falling.

"Thanks. . . Samus." Meta knight breathed, Samus nodded and looked out at the window again.

"Yeah, this is weird weather though, I know it's winter and it's cold out but this was quick for it to snow this fast." She said. Pikachu crawled over to her and on her shoulder again. She sat down next to the boys seeing no point in going back to where she was before.

"Sure is cold, I am so cold that I probably could chip off my hair!" Ike said, rubbing himself and leaning in with them for warmth. All six of them shuddered because of the chill, and held to each other for heat. Marth held Meta knight a little closer to him. On a regular basis his body would be warm. However,

"AHHH!!! Meta knight! Your face feels like ice!!!!!" Marth yipped, he had accidentally pressed his skin to Meta knight's mask. Which was now quite cold.

"Oh, Marth leave him alone, he's the one wearing the thing so you don't know how cold he is!" Lucario said casually. His thick, full, winter coat kept him form being the least bit cold, but he shivered because Samus was right next to him and she was for some reason wearing armour. Meta knight pulled his wings in. He was shaking like a leaf and had his eyes closed tightly (They could tell because there was no yellow lining where his eye would be showing.) Lucario, who was laying on the couch lengthwise, (Lazy little cutie) got up on his knees and lightly pushed Marth.

"Scoot the boot kid." He said quietly, then crawled around Meta knight wrapping his warm tail around him as he stretched out again and got in a sleeping position.

"That a little better?" Lucario smiled cracking open an eye. Meta knight blinked for a second, and gently

hugged Lucario's tail as it wrapped around him tighter.

"Thank you Lucario, that's a little better." Meta knight sighed still shivering, Lucario felt the mask on his skin and shuddered

"Well no wonder you're so cold, take that thing off your face before it gets stuck there!" Meta knight did as

told and put his mask away.

"Hey guys! Is everyone okay?" Jiggilypuff walked in the room smiling, Everyone nodded and said yes except they were cold. Meta knight's grip on Lucario's tail

tightened,

"I'm. . . . Freezing." Meta knight stuttered, Jiggilypuff had always cared about Meta knight, but like everyone else, she was always a little scared of him, she got out a blanket and

climbed up on the couch next to him and pushed Lucario

"You scoot the boot puppy boy." he felt like doing it anyway (Not because he didn't want to warm Meta knight up, but because if he stayed

in that position for long his tail might go numb.) he unwrapped his tail from Meta knight and

Jiggilypuff placed the blanket gently over his shoulders careful not to hurt his wings, she gave

Meta knight a quick pat on the shoulder and got down,

"Anything I can get for you guys?" Jiggilypuff grinned before walking into the other room,

"Anything warm to eat and some fire wood would be nice." Samus shivered, taking off her armor (Also because it might stick to her) and hugged Pikachu. She nodded and dashed into the other room.

"Oh, a fire, that sound wonderful." Lucario smirked closing his eyes and curled up next to Marth. A shuffling noise was heard and Meta knight lifted his head. A sinister smile grew across his face and he took his mask out. He stood up on the couch and seemed to be aiming it, he flung it forward, it curved in midair. It spun around until everyone heard a clunking noise and an "Ow!" The shuffling noise was heard again. Snake got up from behind the couch.

"Nice aim, and reflexes." he sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Meta knight caught the mask in his hand as it spun about in the air and nodded. Jiggilypuff came in the room again with a plate of cookies and hot chocolate. Entei followed her close behind with some blocks of wood. He started a warm fire in the fireplace, and picked up more and more of the wood in his mouth and put it in. Jiggilypuff nodded at him and the two left. Ike got down close to the fire and sighed happily

"Oh, that is so much better!" Pikachu hopped down as well and rested by the fire, Samus and Lucario followed him without hesitation. Suddenly a loud bang on the door startled everyone, Meta knight tied on his mask and opened it. Lucas, Ness, Red, and Kirby were shivering and standing out in the cold

"M-m-m-m-may we come in?" Red shivered rubbing his arms Meta knight opened the door more for them. Red let his Poke`mon out and they all ran up to the fire quickly followed by Lucas and Ness. Kirby ran up to Meta knight instead however and hugged to him for warmth. Meta knight lead him over to the couch and put him in his lap. Kirby quivered, until he felt Meta knight's big, warm, strong wings wrapping around him. Meta knight's sore wings hurt even more when he moved them over Kirby, but he would stab himself with Galaxia to keep Kirby from doing it. And wanted Kirby to be safe and secure.

"Kirby, are you alright?" Meta knight asked handing him a cookie.

"Popoyoyoyo!" Kirby squealed in delight and nibbled into it. Meta knight's eyes went a pinkish color and he rubbed Kirby's head.

"Good." Meta knight said chuckling at Kirby who tried to wedge the whole treat in his mouth. After he finally managed to swallow, he cuddled up deeper into Meta knight's lap and blinked up at the older Star warrior. His big blue eyes were filled with happiness, and excitement.

"Poyo!" he yipped and flailed his paws wildly as he always did. Meta knight picked up the blanket that he was using earlier to keep warm, and wrapped it around Kirby. Marth sighed at the sight. He was surprised athow affectionate Meta knight was towards Kirby, or anyone now. He really was becoming more father-like and open, he didn't act so menacing anymore either. He did like to be alone often, and didn't care much for being in a large group, and he still had that slightly arrogant attitude at times, but anyone could see that he was a genuinley caring person. Meta knight leaned against Marth's side as Kirby let out a high-pitched yawn (And I quote: So cute!) and drifted off to sleep in Meta knight's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone, but no flashbacks in this one, I had to cut back a little but don't worry!!!! Lots and lots of flashbacks in the future!!!! So many you may get sick of them. . . Well not that many, Intense MewtwoXMesprit in the rest of the story, but they won't get in the way, chapter five will be out soon!!!!!

* * *

It had been at least three months since Mesprit and Mewtwo left for vacation, time had certainly flown, and snow was no longer on the ground.

"Gosh, Mesprit and Mewtwo have been gone for how long?" Pit asked out of the blue while playing on the gamecube with Link, Marth, and Meta knight.

"Good question, It's been some time, but I hope they're enjoying themselves." Link said mindlessly mashing at the buttons on his controller.

"Hey, you think those two are interested in being more than friends?" Marth blinked at the screen with perfectly balanced concentration.

"Yeah, I'll bet they are." Meta knight shrugged then made a violent quivering movment. For the eleventh time this week.

"Meta, those wings of yours have been acting werid latley, is something up?" Meta knight's wings shaking madly. And he didn't know why until just then, a thought occured to him.

"Hey, I think it's because I'm ready to fly again. My wings haven't had any form of exercise since that thousand man brawl." Meta knight pointed out. The others paused the game.

"Yeah, that would make sense." Marth smiled.

"Guys, let's go out to the forest's edge, there's a small cliff that is high enough for him to launch, but low enough that he won't get broken bones!" Link jumped up suddenly. The other two boy cheered in agreement. Meta knight on the other hand was a little unsure.

"I thought you said that it was low enough I wouldn't get broken bones." Meta knight sighed looking down the cliff's edge.

"And it is, I've tried to see if I can break my bones by jumping off of it, and I didn't break one." Link grinned, Zelda slapped him.

"Stop it Link, you and your wise-crack coments aren't helping." she scolded, and helped Meta knight warm up his wings. He was ready to fly, he was no longer sore, though his wings quivered because of their lack of use. And the muscles in them bulged as he flexed them.

"Ready Metty?" Zelda smiled rubbing his right wing before getting up and out of range. Much to everyone's surprise he did the take-off in a. . . different way. He walked up to the edge of the cliff. . .

SPUN AROUND BACKWARDS, AND FELL OFF.

"META KNIGHT!!!" Pit yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED IF YOU DO IT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!" Link, Zelda, Pit, and Marth covered their eyes and waited for the impact.

No noise.

Not a thing.

Except for a loud "SWOOOSH!!!" coming up from the dip in the ground.

They looked up in the sky to see a small figure jetting up higher into the air spiraling around. Then a loud booming noise as it shot downward

"Duck!" Marth yelled, eveyone did. They looked up at it.

"Wow! That was cool!" Pit shouted, Meta knight was now spinning, and twisting, and tumbling around in the sky. He stopped his rocketing speed and was now making large relaxed loops upside-down and was laughing and giggling with excitment. Marth couldn't help but smile at him. Meta knight was so happy he couldn't stop laughing. And Marth had never seen him in such a good mood. Meta knight finally landed spinning about before placing his feet upon the ground in an elegant, gracefull manner. He sighed out of happiness after he managed to calm down a bit.

"Nice job, on your first try too!" nodded Link with a grin on his face Meta knight's eyes were flashing between pink and blue, soon they returned to yellow.

"Hey, Where's-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OW!!!"

". . .Pit." Meta knight slapped his glove to his face.

After getting Pit out of the gulch, Meta knight sighed.

"What are my wings like?"

"Like a bat's" Pit groaned as Zelda put a band-aid on his hand.

"Yes, What are your's like?"

"Like a bird's" Pit sighed looking down at the ground.

"Ah, I see, I do beleive that bird's don't take off like that." Meta knight said without any emotion swap.

"But bat's don't either." Pit pointed out.

"Am I a bat?" Meta knight asked.

"No."

"I am not a bat, meaning that I don't take off like a bat, and I've practiced to take off in that way." Meta knight sighed.

"Sorry." Pit sighed back. He felt totally stupid and looked away from Meta knight. Meta knight padded him on the shoulder and nodded.

"So, should we go back now?" Link asked, Marth nodded helping Pit to his feet.

When the five of them got back they found Uxie and Azelf spinning wildly in circles and screaming and yelling with smiles on their faces

"WHOOPIE!!!! YAY!!!! HAHAHA!!!! THIS IS AWSOME!!!!!!" Azelf shouted holding up a small phone built for poke`mon, Uxie cheered and laughed

"HE'S A LUCKY GUY!!"

"SHE IS A LUCKY GIRL!!" Azelf grinned.

"What's going on?" Pit said, a little confused at the fuss. Azelf stopped dancing for a minute and dashed up to them.

"Get this, Mewtwo proposed to Mesprit and they come back. They're gettin' hitched! They're going to get married!!!!!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S GREAT!!!!" Marth shouted out with a smile ear to ear on his face.

"This is so great! I am so happy about this!" Uxie flew up, he had on a huge grin.

"Wait, who pays for the wedding? Just out of curiosity." Link cocked his head, Uxie and Azelf looked at each other, Uxie finally spoke up.

"Either Palkia, or Dialga, or both. They are kind of like our parents." Palkia and Dialga who were also dancing a little behind Uxie and Azelf stopped. They looked at each other and then started arguing.

"I PAY FOR IT!" Palkia stomped his big back paw on the ground

"NO, I PAY FOR IT!" Dialga's tail stood up in anger, then they got ready to attack each other.

"ALL RIGHT! BOTH OF YOU PAY FOR IT!!!" Azelf finally shouted. They looked at each other again, and nodded. A warm smile spread on their faces

"Aw, I'm so proud of her, what a grown up young poke`mon." Palkia sighed happily sitting down.

"Yes, wait, wasn't it yesterday she hatched?" Dialga lay down his red eys glowing in pleasure, Palkia nodded.

"Meta knight, Why are your eyes like that?" Azelf asked curiously.

"Huh?" Meta knight was confused, everyone turned to him, his eyes were green again, but not the farmiliar green they knew was serious or thoughtful, it was. . .a strange tone, the same color Marth had seen when Meta knight was telling him the story and Mewtwo and Mesprit said they were going on vacation. Meta knight wasn't sure what that color meant before, but now he had secretly figured it out.

"My eyes are green, I'm thinking hard. Heh heh." Meta knight said in a voice that sounded hopeful no one would light in, and like he was trying to grin.

"About what?" Uxie questioned.

"Something, I guess." Meta knight said, not very sure what he was thinking about. Except that he was worried someone might figure out why his eyes had taken on a grassy green color. Marth of course, in this time, knew Meta knight better than that.

"Can Meta and I be excused?" Marth interveined, everyone nodded. Marth motioned for Meta knight to come and walked out of the room. Then he stopped realizing that Meta knight was not following him. "Come on Meta knight, I mean now." he said kepping a straight face. Meta knight followed his eyes still glowing greenish.

* * *

I know, it is short for something I'd write, but I needed to fame it so chapter five will have at least two to three flashbacks and be a decent length.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, TOO MUCH REAL LIFE GOING ON! Anyways preview of coming attractions: next chapter is the one where Mewtwo and Mesprit get hitched!

* * *

Marth brought Meta knight into the other room and whispered to him.

"Meta knight? Are you jelaous of Mewtwo and Mesprit?" Meta knight blinked up at him and tried to fake a laugh.

"What's there to be jealous about Marth?" Marth gave Meta knight a long stare and then spoke up in a very strange tone. Like he was threatening and trying to help at the same time.

"I think you're jealous that Mewtwo's love is still alive Meta knight, I'll bet you're wondering what he did to deserve his good fortune." Meta knight looked up at Marth.

"Okay, you have me beat, I am jealous that Azalea's not alive but Mesprit is. But I don't want to be mad at Mewtwo! I am but I don't want to! Marth, what should I do?" Marth patted Meta knight on the shoulder.

"It's Okay Meta. I'm your pal and I know you better than that, you'd never want to be mad at someone just because." Meta knight eyes turned a hopeful lavender at Marth and he nodded.

"Thanks for thinking of me that nicely Marth, I am really glad you're my friend." Meta knight said with a sigh of relief. Meta knight had this way of "Hugging" Marth without actually doing it. (Relax! It's not gross or wrong! I actually find it kinda cute.) He was on the secretive side and preferred not to be touched physically himself. Also along with the fact he was a tad prideful. He stood on Marth's foot and leaned against his leg. Marth of corse found the ordeal a bit painful.

"No prob MK." Marth sighed smiling while biting his lower lip in pain. Meta knight wasn't terribly heavy, he weighed about as much as Pikachu. But the center of balance happened to be on the foot he was using to stand on Marth's. And his feet were quite large. Marth allowed this for another minute and looked down at Meta knight. He now could wear his cape freely without his wings in the way, and Marth could feel the softness of it against his boots.

"Ready to go back in?" Marth gave a friendly smirk at Meta knight. Who nodded with blue happy eyes.

When they walked back in Azlef who was chattering to Pit, looked at them and smiled, a voice on the phone spoke up.

"Huh? What sis? Oh, okay." and turned to Palkia and Dialga.

"Mesprit says she wants to know what day would work for everyone in the Smash Mansion to come." Palkia put a paw to is lip.

"Tell her that we'll ask Master Hand about that." Dialga said before Palkia would make a move. This made Palkia yell not very nice words at Dialga. And the two started to argue again. The whole room seemed to be noise filled. Marth had just whispered something to Meta knight to which Meta knight nearly fell down and said

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" Pit and Link were showing Azelf their weapons and asking him which one was better. While Uxie held up a device he invented to Zelda for her to see.

"That's lovely Uxie! You are so smart!" Marth finally sighed, and motioned for Pit, Link, and Zelda to follow Meta knight and him. They went to Marth's room and messed around on the wii (The brawl game obviously) along the way bringing along Lucario, Kirby, and Ike.

"I can't believe how horrible my hair looks!" Ike groaned as he watched himself doing a final smash on the ancient minister who was spinning out of control.

"For the last time Ike, you look fine. Now if anyone looks bad it's Olimar! He looks like he has to pee in his spacesuit all the time." Link rolled his eyes with a grin. Kirby just squealed and pressed down on some of the wii controller's buttons. Lucario, who was not the least bit interested with the wii, was playing picto-chat with Snake and the ice climbers who were in the other room. Meta knight and Marth Lucario, Snake, and the ice climbers logged in to chatroom A.

"MK, I want to hear some of the story." Marth muttered so low, no one could even hear.

"What? Now?"

"In Pictochat."

"But-"

"We'll go in chatroom D. They're in A." Marth pointed out.

"Fine." Meta knight sighed taking out his DS (Original may I add) and turned it on. Marth flipped open his and leaned back aginst his pillow, being he was on his bed and Meta knight on the couch. (Pictochat format yay! Guess who everyone is.)

_Alteangod _has signed in

_Dark-nite _has signed in

(Yeah I know! Okay? I couldn't think of cool pen-names don't bug me I know they're dumb!)

Alteangod- Tell meeeeeeeeeeeee

Dark-nite- Okay! Don't draw attention! Shouting it out loud isn't going to help!

Flashbacks! (Aw, end of pictochat format.)

**Azalea is spinning around humming a tune to herself while in her room when she hears a loud crashing ****noise and her father yelling. She quietly sneaks into the back throne room so she can see what's going on. ****There are sheets covering her view, but she can make out silhouettes, She sees her father's figure with his ****hammer slung over his shoulder, and Meta knight backed into a corner. **

**"AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM MAH ****DAUGHTER GOT IT?" King Dedede's voice bellowed loud as a siren. **

**"Yes Sir." Meta knight spoke quietly ****his figure curling tightly against the wall. **

**"Daddy!" Azalea yells walking into view "What are you doing to ****him?" Her normally gentle face red hot with anger the king, who was little surprised his daughter would explode ****like that. **

**"Meta knight is apparently mad in love with you, and no one goes near my daughter!" He points ****the hammer in Meta knight's direction. Meta knight backs up further his eyes as big as windmills. Azalea ****runs over to him and helps him up, then hugs to his chest. **

**"Daddy, I love him back! Please leave him ****alone!" Meta knight looks down at the princess and then up at her father. He lowers his hammer and sighs **

**"Okay, but only 'cause it will make you happy." "Thank you Daddy." She nods at the king and nuzzles ****into Meta knight's chest deeper before walking back to her room. The king looks at Meta knight and kneels ****down so he is level with him "Now you be good to her. For some pointless reason she likes you, and you ****make her happier than I've ever seen her before. But if you make one slip up, give me one reason, ****whether it be good or bad, to make me think that you are romantically involved with her. And it's bye-bye ****Meta knight. Understand?" **

**"Yes Sir." Meta knight nodds and sighs. He walks up to his room and sniffles. ****"I guess we must have forbiden love." and takes off his mask to let some tears out.**

Alteangod- Ooooooh!

Dark-nite- Uh-huh

_Auramasta _has signed in

Auramasta- Whatcha guys talking about?

Alteangod- GET OUT OF THIS CHATROOM LUCARIO! XO(Look horizontally if you didn't see it)

"Marth you don't have to type it and scream it, I'm just curious." Lucario said a little startled.

Dark-nite- GO AWAY! NOW!

"Okay fine, I can take a hint, I know when I'm not wanted."

_Auramasta _has signed off

"What are you three yelling about?" Zelda asked pausing the game

"Nothing." Meta knight said in his Aw-he-is-Innocent-go-blame-the-world voice, to which Zelda shrugged, even though she wanted to run over and hug him.

"I-I'm a little bored of pictochat, wan to play the game now MK?"

Marth said looking down at the DS's screen, Marth got his answer when it said

_Dark-nite_ has signed off

And shut his off as well.

* * *

Busy little me makin' chapter 6! Have time for anyone though R+R+R+R+R+R+R!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! another chapter all in one night! (As in how quickly I finish them, not how fast they're out) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Soon, Master hand had picked out a date that everyone could be present on for Mewtwo and Mesprit's wedding. It was a happy afternoon for many, many, smashers. (The wedding is held outside just so you know) Many people let out "Aw's" When Pikachu skipped up the isle with the rings on a pillow and Jigglyipuff followed sprinkling rose petals. Mesprit gripped gently around Azelf's arm as she walked down the isle. They had decided to keep Palkia and Dialga from getting into an all out feud, that one of Mesprit's brothers would walk her down to Mewtwo. Besides, both Palkia and Dialga were too big for her to wrap her arm around. (Not to Mention how Dialga was a quadruped.) Mesprit looked beautiful, she wore a skirt like garment with a veil, and a pearl collar around her neck. Mewtwo also looked great, he was wearing a tuxedo top and a tie, and had white gloves on his paws, but he was terrified.

"You think I look okay Meta knight?" he asked, Meta knight looked up from helping Kirby dress up.

"Yeah, you look quite sharp." He nodded.

"I-I can't do this!" Mewtwo sighed, his little pricked ears drooped, Meta knight padded his shoulder and comforted him.

"You _can_ do this Mewtwo never doubt yourself, it makes your chance of success lessen." Mewtwo looked up at Meta knight with hope in his big purple eyes and nodded with a grin. As soon as Mewtwo left to walk down the isle. Meta knight took Kirby's paw and sat down next to Marth in their row.

"Meta, Can I-" Marth whispered to Meta knight.

"Marth, now?! it's a wedding!" Meta knight whispered back, he looked half amused, half annoyed.

"But you haven't even told me what happened to Kirby's mom!"

"Wait Marth, I'll tell you later OK?"

"Fine." Marth sighed. (I will skip the boring kiss scene, I was at a creativity shortage for this part, now for the good part)

"Now tell me?" Marth asked as the two sat out by the fountain in the courtyard, Meta knight sighed as he watched Kirby running around and playing tag with the other children.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marth yes. Today just reminds me of the day I got married. . ."

**Meta knight and the princess are walking down a dirt road holding hands, they have been dating in secret ****for some time. Meta knight stops and turns to Azalea. **

**"Azalea, I love you very much, and I know you love ****me back. . ." His voice is a little shaky, but not very noticeably. He gets down on his knee (Again, or ****whatever it is.) And holds out a ring to her. **

**". . .M-Meta knight! I-I" **

**"Azalea, will you marry me?" he blinks, ****his eyes sparkling with emotion. **

**"Oh Meta knight! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you and I ****will marry you!" She runs into his arms laughing happily. Her giggles cease for a moment "What about my ****father. What will he say?" **

**"I have talked to him in private, no need to worry about that." He unstraps his ****mask and kisses her. **

**"And you will make a fine prince Sir Meta knight." She sighs happily in his arms.**

"So you. . ." Marth said with disbelief "Became the prince?!" Meta knight shook his head.

"No, that's not what happened."

**A few days after the wedding and Meta knight is humming happily to himself, the king is pouting and ****glaring at him Meta knight halts his tune. **

**"What is wrong your majesty?" **

**"Well now you can't call me ****that now **_**your highness**_**." His words are cold and Meta knight can see he is not happy that he will be ****taking his place on the throne, and as the gentleman and loyal knight Meta knight is. Even though he ****doesn't care to much for the king, he is still young feeling sorry for certain things, and he wants to make ****him happy. **

**"Please Sire! If it makes you feel better I shall keep my roll as a knight and not become ****prince!" King Dedede raises and eyebrow, he likes the sound of that.**

"That's not fair! You had every right to become ruler!" Marth exploded.

"Calm down Marth! I didn't know anything about being a ruler anyways, it's isn't as if I'd make a good one." Meta knight hushed Marth's anger

"But you are a great comander. Don't you know why so many people trust you? It's because you are very courteous and . . .well, you to everyone you meet. King Dedede is a horrible ruler, why would you let him stay ruler?" Meta knight looked down at his feet then spoke.

"I was young and naive, I cared for almost everyone back then." he looked up at Marth still a little flattered by his words of how courteous he was. Meta knight got up andwent to go control Kirby who was squalling and getting hyper. Marth thought to himself and pondered somemore 'Well, Meta knight is probably a little happy he didn't become ruler. If I know the guy, he likes the shadows.'

* * *

Okay, next chapter has the next OC in it! I had to think of a look so cute and cool yet twists it so it looks real. Their bio will be on my profile once that chapter is finished


	7. Chapter 7

The second of my two OCsis mentioned in this chapter, I know this is a short chapter with no flashbacks, but I worked really hard on it and I love it very much. I madethe song in this chapter so if you like, Review please!

* * *

"Ugh, I can't sleep at all." Marth groaned checking his watch, it read 2:00 AM. It was only a few weeks after Mewtwo and Mesprit had gotten married, Marth for some reason had woken up. "I really don't get it. I am so restless tonight. I woke up at one earlier and now this." he sat down on his bed after getting up and taking a sleeping pill, his third that night. "I wonder if MK is having trouble sleeping, I'll go see. If he's not I won't bug him." he said softly to himself as flung on a cape and his boots. (His outfit he slept in was similar to his casual clothes.) went he went down to Meta knight's room he heard a noise that sounded like soft crying, Marth was sure it wasn't Meta knight because it was quite high and baby-like. He could see that the light in Meta knight's room was on, and he heard a soft thumping noise. Then he heard singing. He was knew who it was, he just couldn't believe it. The voice was ever so wonderful, Marth had assumed that since Kirby was a terrible singer, maybe genes flowed back to Meta knight. But he had assumed wrong. The voice singing was gentle, and very soft, it was higher than Marth expected, but it sounded marvelous, and it was so heart breaking and sad:

(Fear my crappy spanish that probably has many errors in it!)

No llores un poco,

no llorar un poco,

recuerde que está siempre amado y protegido.

No un poco de miedo,

no tengas miedo,

porque puede saber y te protegen.

Ya no estás en wolfwrath del fiero mandíbulas,

por ahora está en mis brazos.

Ahora usted no tendrá pesadillas,

voy a ver por más de usted cuando usted duerme.

Resto ahora un poco de mi, ahora mi sueño un poco,

un joven guerrero puede ser, pero aún así,

incluso cuando se han crecido y no tienen necesidad de mí, será mi pequeño.

(in English the song says: Do not cry little one, do not shed tears little one, remember you're always loved and protected. Do not fear little one,do not be afraid, for I can know and protect you. No longer are you in wolfwrath's firey jaws, for now you are in my arms. Rest now my little one, sleep now my little one, a young warrior you may be, but still, even when you have grown and have no need for me, will be my little one.)

Marth wiped his eyes and sniffled "That was beautiful, I don't know what he was saying but it was so lovely!" Marth sighed to himself quietly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The voice said with calmness and relaxation.

"I-it's me, Marth, can I come in?"

"Sure" the voice replied. Marth opened the door to find Meta knight with Kirby nuzzled in his arms crying. Meta knight was sitting on his wings and the noise heard was Meta knight using them as a rocking chair. Swaying back and forth to calm Kirby. He had his mask off and looked very relaxed. Kirby on the other hand was teary eyed and hugging to his father for protection.

"What is he so upset about?" Marth asked bending down next to Meta knight to look at Kirby.

"I think he had a bad dream, he came in my room at around twelve." Meta knight sighed stroking Kirby on the back. Kirby looked up at him and blinked a few more tears. Meta knight hugged Kirby gently and rocked a little more on his large wings. Marth knelt down and patted Kirby on the back

"Don't worry Kirby, It was just a dream, Meta knight is here so you're safe." He patted Meta knight on the shoulder. Meta knight smiled up at him and nodded, he looked tired, and servery fatigued. Yet he didn't seem to care. He finally stopped rocking and held up Kirby to talk to him.

"Do you want to stay in here and sleep with Metty Kirby?" (Man that sounded odd) Meta knight asked, Kirby nodded and whispered.

"Popopoyo poyo." and curled up tightly in Meta knight's lap. Meta knight rubbed him on the head and picked him up. He brought Kirby over to his bed and placed Kirby in it

"I'm right here, don't worry." Meta knight comforted Kirby as he pulled the covers over his tiny body. He sat down right next to him, but didn't go to sleep.

"You look tired Meta, you should go to bed too." Marth whispered as he sat down on the carpet, Meta knight shook his head.

"No, I have to stay awake to watch him." Marth saw no point in arguing with him, once Meta knight's mind was set, the only way to convince him it was a bad idea was to tell him there was death involved. . .but that's getting off topic. "I'm used to this kind of stuff anyways, and Mewtwo and Mesprit will have their paws full with their new little one."

"Huh?!" Marth said extremely confused. Meta knight cocked his head.

"You didn't hear? Mesprit's going to have a baby soon, a few weeks actually, poke`mon breed like rabbits huh?" Marth was astonished and very happy and surprised.

"That's great!" He said trying not to yell. Meta knight nodded as he let Kirby wrap his little paws around Meta knight's big glove.

"What did you come here for anyway Marth?" Meta knight questioned, remembering what he wanted to ask.

"I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering if you couldn't either. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Marth said softly. Meta knight shook his head.

"No, no you didn't disturb us at all." He gently squeezed Kirby's paw.

"Okay then, I'll be heading back to my room in that case," Marth got up, and smiled to Meta knight before leaving.

"I'm surprised, I thought that he would be the first person to contact about it after Azelf, Uxie, Palkia and Dialga." Meta knight sighed to himself, then he shrugged and lay back watching Kirby sleep peacefully.

* * *

Please Review peoples! I like to review stories too! Isn't it fun?!


	8. Chapter 8

Oiy, this took forever to do man! Hope ya like it!

* * *

The next morning, Marth (Being a kid and still filled with energy) Dashed out of the room as soon as his alarm clock blared. He walked down stairs and saw Mewtwo with an unbelievably big smile, hugging Mesprit. Azelf and Uxie laughed with great joy and danced around the room squealing with glee. Palkia and Dialga who were for once getting along, were screaming and hugging each other as well. (Well, Palkia hugged around Dialga's neck and Dialga wrapped a paw around him.) Arceus was standing next to Mewtwo and Mesprit with a look of joy on it's face.

"I still can't believe it! Oh I am so proud of you Mesprit! You are so grown up!" it smiled at the little poke`mon, who held her stomach gently. (I'm going to call Arceus an it, because I want to. Live with it. If you refuse, imagine there's a he/she where the it is.)

"You're gonna be a mom sis!" Azelf clapped his paws together happily Mesprit nodded as the grin on her face spread.

"So what do you think you might name it?" Mesprit looked up at Mewtwo.

"We're not sure yet, but we know it's a girl." Mewtwo answered placing a paw on Mesprit's stomach. "Hey dudes, what's up?" Marth said trying to skid to a halt, but instead wound up crashing into the wall. "I heard from MK you're gonna have a baby Mesprit." Marth said dusting off his cape

"Well, you basically just said what we were going to tell you." Uxie turned his head to look at Marth.

"Hey! I just realized something, I'm gonna be and uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle!!!!" Azelf shouted happily.

"Well actually, you would be the baby's third uncle, Mew would be his first. And then since I'm older than you and more closely related to Mesprit in timing, I'd be her second."

"SHUT UP!!! I'M STILL HER UNCLE!!" Azelf snarled making a fist at Uxie who backed up a little. While this was happening Mesprit giggled at her two brothers.

"We've kept it secret for some time now actually, we wanted it to be a surprise, but we couldn't keep it for long now could we?" Mewtwo said to them, but it wasn't as if they were listening. As Arceus stopped their feud, Meta knight walked in holding Kirby's paw, he may not have known what was just happening with the lake trio and the other poke`mon, but his eyes were flashing pink with amusement under his silvery mask. Marth ran up to Meta knight and gave him a hopeful look, Meta knight could tell he wanted to hear more of the story. He gripped Kirby's paw tighter and motioned for Marth to come outside with them.

"So if you were married to Azalea, and Kirby's your son and-"

"Just let me _tell _you Marth okay?" Meta knight said rolling his big yellow eyes in his mask

"Okay." Marth sighed.

"That day was one I shall never forget as long as I live. . ."

**"Lovey, I'm back!" Meta knight walks in the Room that the Princess and he have moved in to. S****he runs into his arms with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. **

**"Dearest, I have ****something to tell you. This is very special and I hope you are as ready as I am." Her eyes were filled with ****happiness and tears streamed down her cheeks. **

**"Yes, what is it my love?" He says taking off his mask ****and putting it down on a chair near him. **

**"Meta knight, I-I-I. . .I'm pregnant." Meta knight's eyes grow in size. **

**"You're what?!" **

**"I'm pregnant Metty, you're going to be a father." she lets go of him to see his reaction. A ****smile grows on his face and his eyes widen more, he holds to her and laughs happily. **

**"That's great ****darling! That's wonderful!!! I'm so happy and excited!" She hugs him back joyfully. "My dear, you need to ****rest." He helps her on to the couch. "Do you know what it is dearest?"**

**(Don't ask! I just know these things!) **

**"It's a boy, what do you want to ****name him?" Meta knight puts his glove to his mouth in thought, he hugs her again. **

**"What do you want to ****name it my love?" she kisses his cheek and thinks for a minute. **

**"I was thinking of a name earlier, I ****wanted it to be a little. . . perky, but he will grow up to be a knight as you are, so I can't think of ****something that would combine the two. I'd want it to be fitting, but something that we could call our child. T****hat's why I asked you." She leans into his chest and hugs to him. **

**"Hm, I can't think of any right now. P****erhaps we'll be able to think of one later hm?" He holds her gently rocking her. **

**"Yes my love." She ****sighs blinking up at him with a big smile on her face still.**

"Aha, so-" Marth words were stopped by the screaming shouts of people from inside the mansion. Master hand's figure could be seen rolling in a wheelchair, and Mesprit's clutching her stomach and shouting in pain. She nearly fell over.

"The baby's coming!" she said as loud as she could.

"OH MY GOSH!!! MASTER HAND!!! GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL ROOM!!!" Peach could be heard yelling. Marth gave one look at Meta knight who grabbed Kirby by the paw and the two ran into the mansion. 'They do breed like rabbit's, that was startlingly quick.' Marth thought to himself as they burst in. It was a good five minutes before they got down to the hospital chambers. They were allowed in because they were close friends of Mesprit. They walked in to see Mewtwo stroking Mesprit's paw, the nurse, which was a female Lucario. (Ah! mind malfunction, couldn't think of anything good, sorry.) setting the bed so Mesprit would be comfortable. Mesprit was sitting in a big hospital bed and had a look on her face that was a strange mix of happiness and fear.

"We really should name her dear,what do you think?" Mewtwo squeezed her paw affectionatly.

"How about. . . Mewriey?" (Say it like Mew-ree, or if you preffer to pronounce it this way, Mew-ray. I know it looks weird on paper but I think it sounds cool.)Mesprit breathed slowly and heavily. Mewtwo nodded.

"That's a very unique name, and I like it." he held her paw for a second or two longer, as she held it back her grip suddenly intensified.

"I-it's- time my- love-." She breathed looking at Mewtwo, who nodded and stood up, he quickly read her mind to see that she'd rather be alone for the time.

(Um, yeah, I'd like to keep this story rated a mere T, so I'm going to spare you of that scene.)

Many smashers waited outside the room holding their breath. Many released it when they heard a soft squeakling noise, The She-Lucario's voice was heard.

"May Marth, Meta knight, Mewtwo, Acreus, Azelf and Uxie come in?" Mewtwo opened the door slowly, motioning for the others to follow him, as he walked in, a smile spread across his face. The female Lucario lowered a tiny, unbelievably little, poke`mon into Mesprit's arms. It was quite unusual looking, but also quite cute, it had a long tail that was shaped like Mewtwo's but with the frond-like tufts that the lake trio had on it. It had a body much like Mewtwo's but it was smaller and younger looking, and more feminine in design. It had a purple stomach and head. It's head was a trident, or crown-like shape, and it had small ears that drooped down just touching the blue-ish gray ovals that ran around the eyes. When they opened and blinked at the world, they were flecked with purple, but were mainly orange. It was quite little indeed, not much bigger than one's palm, but in very little time, it would become quite powerful. Mewtwo walked right over to Mesprit and knelt down by her side wrapping his arm around her. She turned to look at him.

"Mewtwo, would you like to hold your daughter?" she said softly rocking Mewriey in her arms. Mewtwo took the little poke`mon in his arms and spoke softly to it.

"Hello Mewriey, I'm your Papa." and nuzzled her. She blinked up at him and nuzzled back. Marht and Meta knight decided to stay back against the wall until someone wanted them up there. Uxie and Azelf however went up to their sister and Mewtwo without second thought. Mewtwo held Mewriey out for each of them to hold.

"Aw, she's a little angel isn't she Uxie?" Azelf smiled while he rocked the baby.

"Yes, she's a beautiful little poke`mon indeed." Uxie said as he took Mewriey gently. "Hi there, you're a pretty little poke`mon, yes you are." He cradled her calmly. Arceus walked up as Uxie handed Mewriey back to Mesprit, and smiled down at the tiny creature.

"Her powers shall be strong indeed." Arceus's eyes glowed for a short minute as it was figuring out what type of poke`mon Mewriey would be. It finally answered. "Mewriey is a harmony poke`mon, and the being of song. It has the softest and sweetest song of any poke`mon. It shares many traits with the legendary lake trio and like the lake trio, it has it's punishments. If anyone makes a Mewriey cry, in four days they with be completely incapable of speech or singing."

"Oooh, better be nice to her then." Marth finally spoke up looking at Meta knight, who gave him an annoyed look. Mesprit looked over at Marth and Meta knight and asked

"Don't you two want to meet her?" Marth walked over casually while Meta knight, who didn't know many of the poke`mon besides Lucario all that well, took his time. He didn't want to frighten the little poke`mon into crying because of his mask, and certainly wanted to keep his ability to talk.

"Come on MK, what are you waiting for?" Marth said hugging Mewriey in his arms. Meta knight looked quite unsure and a little miffed at doing this. For some reason, she liked the way Meta knight looked, and laughed happily when Marth held her out to him, he took her gently and looked at her, he was surprised she didn't freak out about his mask, she curled up in his arms and hugged into his chest with pleasure and giggled happily.

"Perfect name Mesprit, she's like a Mew, crossed with a fairy." Mewtwo mind talked to her as Meta knight handed Mewriey back to Mesprit. She winked up at Mewtwo.

* * *

My 2nd OC Mewriey, I'll be putting her bio on my profile soon. please ignore the way that this thing is spaced it is bugging me sooo bad!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I know it is short, final chap my friends. SAAAAADDDDDD!!!! But I think it's good. Nothing like a good, sad, song or story to perk me into a better story writing mood!

* * *

In just a few days, Mewtwo and Mesprit had been settled down and living happily with their baby. She was extremely smart and learned quickly, she loved everyone that loved her, and adored attention.

"That is one cute little poke`mon, isn't she MK?" Marth asked Meta knight one warm spring day, handing him a bottle of polish.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute." Meta knight sighed happily his eyes turning blue, he took the polish and rubbed it lightly on his sword. He was in a good mood, and was happy that the little poke`mon didn't look at his outward appearance for what his personality was, she liked him very much, and that was strange because Meta knight didn't even have to try to look scary. He just had to put on his mask and he was. The two watched as Kirby and Mewriey tumbled and played happily together in the grass.

"Hey Meta, are you OK?" Marth asked looking at his friend's eyes. Meta knight looked happy, but he also looked a little sad.

"What? Yes, I'm fine."

"Something is wrong and you're trying to lie to me." Marth said staring Meta knight in the eye, he gave Marth a long look of defeat.

"Kirby has been dealing so much better with Azalea's death than I am, he isn't sobbing himself to sleep at night, and I've seen him cry only once or twice. He doesn't need anyone's comfort, nor do I think he needs me anymore." Meta knight sighed. "And that was so long ago, altogether he's just stronger than me, and always will be."

"No Meta, not only are you perfectly strong, but Kirby loves you, and you're very important in his life." Marth said looking at his friend. Meta knight's reply was a simple "Hm," Marth then thought some more about what Meta knight just said. "Meta knight, do you. . .cry at night?" It was on the personal side, but Marth wanted to do whatever he could to help him. Meta knight looked up at Marth and nodded slowly. Marth gently patted his shoulder. "I feel bad, I was the one who brought all this up, I asked if you were Kirby's dad, blame me kay?" Marth looked down at the ground feeling responsible for Meta knight feeling this way. Meta knight leaned against Marth's hip and looked up at him with big, expressional eyes "No Marth, it's _my _fault, I added in the thing about Kirby's mother, I could've told you I was uncomfortable answering the question, in fact _I _am the one's whose emotions are out of whack, I should be the one to blame."

"Meta, don't say that you'll make yourself feel bad about something that's not your fault." Marth shook his head taking the polish bottle and accidentally drinking it forgetting it was polish. (Wow, must've been hot out.) Meta knight shot up once he saw what Marth was doing. "Marth! That's sword polish!"

Meta Knight slammed himself in the mask when Marth spewed in out and looked at the bottle.

"I seriously got to- STOP LAUGHING AT ME META KNIGHT!" Marth shouted with sputters in between at Meta knight who was laying lengthwise halfway on his lap, laughing hysterically and pointing at him. "At least that put you in a better mood." Marth sighed at him. "Ok! I get it, I know it was a little funny, it's not like I got slapped in the face with a fish! You can stop laughing! I mean now!" Marth stated. Meta knight for some reason found it hilarious and couldn't seem to stop his laughter. "OKAY!!!!" Marth shouted. _That _calmed Meta knight down, he gave a quick cough and looked up at Marth with pink eyes. "Stop it." Marth said. "For crying out loud, I think that your mood is contagous." Meta knight's eyes turned yellow again and he gave one more soft chuckle, he patted Marth on the side, before gently wiping his sword gently with his cape. Kirby ran up to them and tugged on Meta knight's arm. "Kirby, how many times do I have to tell you? Meta knight can't play! Go play with Mewriey or someone." Marth rolled his eyes and shoved Kirby away slowly.

"Kirby you can stay if you want, I'm not busy." Meta knight calmly said after putting his sword back on his belt, Kirby squealed and ran up to him and nuzzled into his side more. Meta knight picked him up and placed him in his lap. Marth and he had been under Whispy woods where it wasn't as hot. Suddenly Meta knight was pelted by an apple. "Who di- Pit get out of the tree now." Meta knight said with a slightly threatening tone.

"Critical hit! It's super effective!" Pit said climing out of a branch but then got stuck, and when he tried to pry free, he wound up crashing to the ground in front of Meta knight. Kirby took the apple in his paws and swallowed it whole. Mewriey flew up and cocked her head

"Mewy?" She said in her still baby-like voice to Kirby.

"Popoyo poy!" Kirby climbed out of Meta knight's arms and over two Mewriey, they got along very well and loved to play with each other a lot. Meta knight sighed as he watched the two play and frolic in the meadow together. Pit got up and sat next to the two of them.

"So can I hear some more of that story?" Meta knight fell over, Marth gasped in surprise.

"Wh-what story?" Meta knight said trying to sound calm.

"That story about the chick that you married. . . oh yeah, you don't know. . .yet. . ."

"What are you talking about Pit?" Marth said rather uneasy. Pit gave a weak smile.

"Well, you see, I've kinda been spying on you two a little, a lot." Meta knight looked like he might have a heart attack.

"No one's heard! Honest! I didn't tell anyone!" Pit flailed his arms trying to calm him down. Marth, who could still speak without words in gibberish and spanish coming out asked

"So _no one _knows at all?" Pit shook his head

"Lucario had no idea what you were talking about on pictochat either, I was looking at MK's DS and that's about it." Marth held up Meta knight and shoved him lightly.

"Ok," Meta knight said, still a little miffed. "As long as no one else knows. Another day that adds to my list of tragedies, but the one night that is hands down the most devastating for me," His voice trailed off a little as he spoke "The death of my wife. . . . A monster had come and attacked the castle, It was several few months after I heard that Azalea was pregnant, and our baby was soon to be born, he went immediately for her. I was able to kill it but. . . . .

**"Azalea!" Meta knight has just killed a ferocious monster, he runs over to Azalea, who is mortally ****wounded, she blinks up at him, her weak smile still on her face at the sight of her beloved husband. **

**"Metty. . . you need to get me. . . to somewhere. . far from here, you have to save the baby." her voice ****soft from the pain. He carries her out to the outskirts and hugs her gently. **

**"Lovey, you're going to be Okay ****right?" He asks, his voice is a little worried. **

**"Honey. . .I-I'm r-ready."**

**(I told you I was going to leave this rated T! Remember?)**

**"Lovey. . .can. . .I see him?" Azalea asks Meta knight, who lowers a tiny pink creature that is of the same ****species of both Meta knight and Azalea into her arms. **

**"My love. . .I've been thinking, and I remember a ****name that might work for both a warrior and our boy." Meta knight hugs her lightly. "The only thing is it ****sounds a little funny." **

**"What is it Metty?" She breaths slowly holding the baby in her arms. **

**"What about the ****name. . .Kirby?" She looks at the baby for a second, he opens his big blue eyes and looks out at the world.**

**"That's a wonderful name, it suites him perfectly." She breaths a deep, heavy breath and looks at Meta ****knight. He looks terribly sad and worried, he has taken off his mask as he would only do it for her, she ****smiles softly and does her best to hug him back. "Lovey, you must promise me to protect him, and always ****remember that I'm right with you, and that you're never alone. And whenever you are in need of ****affection, remember that I'm there right next to you. And never forget that you. . . .are. . . . . .loved." she ****sighs smiling just a little more at him. He lowers to speak to her but before he can she presses her lips to ****his. "I. . .love you. . . " she sighs and breaths one more breath. Meta knight looks down at her and sniffles, ****he wipes a few tears from his eyes and then starts to bawl silently. **

**"Poy." A tiny voice says looking up at ****Meta knight. Meta knight takes the baby in his arms and rocks it, tears still streak down his face. **

**"It's ****okay. It's okay." Meta knight says softly to the baby, he looks down at it, he reminds him of Azalea in so ****many ways, he is pink-ish in color, and has big blue eyes like she did. "I'm going to take care of you. . . . ****.Kirby." **

Flashback switch yaaaaaays (Sniffles quietly to self)

**Meta knight is walking holding the paw of Kirby, he has his mask off and seems to be in a hurry to get ****somewhere. It hasn't been long since Azalea's death, yet Kirby can walk. Young star warriors can go from ****crawling to full tilt running gate in a matter of one or two weeks, and they start out knowing how to crawl ****in the first place. Meta knight goes up to a yellow star ship, it is his. He painted yellow over the blue gray. ****He has big tears in his eyes, and a very (Or trying to look) poised-looking face. He puts a little gold star in ****a compartment of the ship and picks up Kirby. He hugs him tightly, more tears coming from his eyes. **

**"The ****King would go crazy if he ever figured out that Azalea and I had you, he'd do something terrible to you, ****and I can't let him do that. I'm sending you into a sleep so you can mature enough to know how to fend for ****yourself. Just remember to come back someday okay?" He know the baby can't talk back to him, but it ****feels good to have some sort of comfort. Kirby hugs his father back and rubs his head into Meta knight's ****chest. Meta knight puts Kirby into the star ship and closes the hatch, he pressed a button and stands back ****watching the ship fly off into the distance.**

"It's Okay Meta knight, calm down." Marth said softly to Meta knight, who had burst into tears and was sobbing hard.

"Man, he hasn't looked so sad since I called his head fat." Pit said looking at Meta knight, now burying his face in Marth's lap.

"Pit, you're not helping. Now either help comfort him or just shut it." Marth said sternly. Pit nodded, and patted Meta knight gently on the back.

"Calm down MK, we're sorry we asked now that we know how bad it bothers you. And take that thing off before you smother." Pit added in. Marth was about to whack Pit over the head, but knew he was probably right. Meta knight did as told and unstrapped the mask from his face. His big yellow eyes were lined with water.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, Mewriey had gone home to her parents and Kirby wanted to see his too."Poyo?!" He gasped waddling over to the two human boys and his father. The second he saw Meta knight crying he ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Poyopoyopoyo." Kirby said softly nuzzling into his father's side. Meta knight blinked at Kirby and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks you guys, I feel a lot better. And don't worry, talking about it really helps, it reminds me that Azalea may not be here physically, but she's in my heart." he sighed.

"Let's go back to the Mansion, we all need a good break huh?" Pit sighed helping Meta knight up. 'I do feel better, talking also lets me know that I have friend's who care about me.' Meta knight thought to himself as he strapped his mask back on.

* * *

I lied. One more Chaptah Peoples! yaaaayyyys! Poor Metty, Reveiw if you like being alive (Well, if you liked this chapter anyways)


	10. Happy ending

That same night, while everyone was in bed, a small figure flew into Meta knight's room. She had big, white, angelic wings and a gentle face, that had big sapphire eyes and pink skin, she was glowing and semi-transparent. She wore a crown on her head and a big bow on the back of her head. She walked over to Meta knight's sleeping figure and rubbed him gently on the shoulders. Then she slowly turned him over so he was on his back and kissed him on the lips.

"Remember my dear Meta knight, that you are always loved. Not only do you have me, but you're friends, keep taking good care of Kirby. I love you both." And with that she walked over to the window sill.

Marth who was having more trouble sleeping, looked out of his window and gasped. The angelic being flew up to him and looked at him for a few seconds.

"W-Who are you?" Marth asked in disbelief.

"I am Princess Azalea, and I know very well who you are. You just be good to my Meta knight ok?" She asked softly, Marth nodded and smiled as the little creature flew off into the night sky.

"I will." He grinned.

THE END


End file.
